


The Blueberry Bush

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Frosted Forest [4]
Category: Epic (2013), Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Leafman Jack, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place shortly after The Report.  Jack can't deal with all the extra attention he's been getting cause of his new frost powers, so he tries to go and hide.  Too bad Nod can always find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blueberry Bush

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the second drabble I wrote, this one takes place short after The Report so I suggest you go and read that fic.

Jack was safe. No one was going to find him here! Yup, the blue berry bush would become his new sanctuary. Jack sighed as he leaned back on the branch.

It was not the life he had in mind, but it would be quiet. No one to bother him. No one to scream or fuss over his new frost powers. Nope! He was going to spend the rest of his life here and no one would ever find him-

"Jack!" Nod’s voice cried out. "I know you’re up there!"

Jack cringed and wished his had a pillow to bury his face into. “Jack’s not here! Go away!”

"Can’t do that!" Nod said as Jack heard him climb up. The leaves rustled as Nod’s head poked over the branch. "The Queen asked me specifically to find you."

"Why?" Jack scoffed. "So, Ronin wouldn’t send the army out to bring back the ice freak?"

Nod arched an eyebrow. “More like she figured I had a better chance of knowing where you went.” Nod hopped onto the branch to join him. “Come on, Bro. You can’t stay out of here forever.”

"Oh, yes I can," Jack said as he pointed to an upper branch. "Figure I build an apartment there, and eat blue berries for the rest of my life."

"Jack, be serious."

"I am," Jack replied as he sulked. "You saw how they all looked at me at when the Queen announced what happened!" He hated it. Half of them looked terrified when Jack did a demonstration of his frost by having his frost cover a daisy.

The other half stared in awe, which would have been fine if almost all of them hadn’t started bowing to him. Some even asked what they should call him like he was some kind of noble lord.

All the eyes looking at him, terrified and looking him like he was some kind of mutant. Jack did the only thing the popped into his head. He ran and didn’t stop running until he found the blueberry bush.

"Half of Moonhaven is terrified of me and the other half want to worship me like I’m some kind of frost spirit!" Jack was certain he heard someone ask about doing offerings as he ran out of the room.

Nod tilted his head and gave a mocking grin. “Well, if any of them start making temples, think of the offerings you can get?”

Jack glared. “It’s not funny, Nod!”

"I don’t know, you haven’t seen Ronin’s expression about this whole thing yet."

"Nod!"

"Alright, alright," Nod replied as he sat down to him. "Things are crazy, but everyone will calm down eventually." He patted his arm. "And not everyone is scared of you. Ronin, Finn and Aster aren’t." Nod started to count on his fingers. "Neither is Tara, Sandy, your family, Tooth, North, need I go on?"

"And what about you?" Jack asked.

Nod gave a smirk. “Yeah, no, be a long time before I start worshiping you-“

"But aren’t you scared of me?" Jack asked. "Nod, I froze a Boggan!" He buried his face into his hands. "Frankly, I wouldn’t blame you."

Nod went quiet and he patted Jack’s shoulder. “You’re my best friend and you saved my life. I would never be scared of you.”

That helped. Nod wouldn’t lie, not about this. Deep down, Jack had known Nod wasn’t scared, but he didn’t realize how much better it felt to hear those words leave Nod’s mouth. “I just don’t get it though. Frost? Why would the Moon’s blessing be frost?” Jack stared at his hands. “And why ME of all people?”

Nod thoughtfully poked at Jack’s hair. “Maybe cause you look the best with white hair?”

"Not helping, Nod."

"I don’t know, Jack," Nod said, with a sigh. "Although, from what Nim has told us I don’t think the Moon is all there if you get my drift."

Jack tugged at his now very white hair. Man, he really missed it being brown. “I have to agree with you.”

Nod tugged on Jack’s arm. “Come on, let’s go. Tara, Ronin and Aster want to talk with you about learning to deal with this ‘blessing’.”

Jack sighed, but let Nod pulled him up to his feet. “Fine, but if she thinks I’m wearing some kind of tight, overly ruffled robe I’m running again.”

Nod laughed as they started to climb down. “Bro, I would tie you down cause I would SO pay to see that.”

Jack gave a smile, thankful he at least still had his friend.


End file.
